-Fiolee- An Unforgettable Birthday Cap 1
by Lady Unexpected
Summary: It's Fionna's birthday, and there's a big party at Gumball's castle, but... Where is Fionna? Could Marshall find her? But is not as simple as it seems. Now there are... two Fionna's? Who's the fake Fionna? Who's the real?
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey, what's up?

I just wanted to say that this is my first Fiolee fic and well... (._.) please be patient with me and if you want to tell me your opinion about my fics, go ahead! Your comments will be very useful for me to get better. So thank you for read this, hope you like it!

UNFORGETTABLE BIRTHDAY.

Fionna open her eyes and she stays in bed for five minutes just staring at the ceiling, thinking of what day it is. Wednesday? Thursday?

She sighs and she gets up, going to the bathroom to wash her teeth. Cake is not in her bed, but she can listen to her singing making the breakfast downstairs. Fionna smiles and she gets dressed. She goes to the kitchen and she takes a sit in the table, ready to eat.

"G'morning, Cake! Ready for some adventures?" She says with a big smile.

Cake serves Fionna her breakfast and raises an eyebrow. "Whaaat? Have you forgotten what day is today, Fi?" She says, starting to eat.

Fionna blinks and she puts her thinking face, crossing her arms in her chest. "Hum... Frankly, I don't know. Is it Thursday?"

"Fionna! Oh my Glob, you have forgotten it! C'mon, girl, think a little bit. It's a great day for you!" Cake answers finishing her breakfast at high speed. Sometimes Fionna thinks if eat that fast is posible for someone. _'For Cake it is'_, thinks.

Fionna eats a bit, thinking about it. "Hmmm..." murmurs while eating. She has no idea so, finally, she shrugs.

"It's Friday. Anyway... It's your birthday!" Cake says without pacience.

Fionna chokes and she blinks. "What? Oh no... I'M GETTING OLDER! I can't, I can't, I just can't, Cake. What happens if I get too older and I can't go adventuring with you?" Fionna says worried. "Please, just forget that today is my birthday, just like I have done five minutes ago. Pleeeeease." She begs her.

Cake sighs and she looks away.

In that moment a shadow goes into de tree house and sits next to Fionna. When she notices it jumps in her sit, but she gets relaxed when sees who is.

"Don't do that. I have already told ya a lot of times."

"Oh, c'mon, Fi, you know you looooove it. Or better said, you know you love me." Marshall winks at Fionna. She rolls her eyes.

"You can't come here whenever you want, you know?"

"Hey, it's my house, remember?" He says and takes an apple from Fi's breakfast, eating all her red. He smiles and he looks at her, interested. "Well, are you ready for the party, birthday girl?"

"Party? Huh, nop. Get older is not a happy thing. At least, not for me. I don't want to grow up and be an ancient"

"Are you kidding? Getting old is not as bad as it seems, Fi. Look at me. I'm sexier than yesterday, and tomorrow I'll be sexier than today." He says looking at her with a smirk. "And by the way... You look very sexy without that hat, blondie"

Fionna's face gets red and she gets up, picking her bag and putting her hat on. "You're a vampire!" She exclames. "Also, you're immortal. That's an adventage. It's not fair" Fi says ignoring his comment.

Cake listens to the conversation and she raises an eyebrow because what Marshall has said. She shares a look with Marshall and both nod. Fionna gazes at the scene and when she guesses what is happening, it's too late.

Marshall has already caught her by the waist, flying, and Cake picks up Fionna's hat before she closes the tree house's door, following Marshall and Fi, with a satisfaid smile.

When they arrive at the castle there isn't anyone, even Gumball. Fionna frowns and she looks Marshall who is, too close, holding her.

"What's going on, dude? Where's everyone?"

"Don't you guess?" The vampire answers landing at the castle gates.

"Oh... No. They are going to celebrate a suprise party for me? Oh Glob..."

"Fi, don't be like that! We all have been here for a while preparing all the stuff because we want you to relax and get some fun. You're always thinking in go adventuring, and in killing monsters or kick Ice Queen's ass. Just take a break, girl." Cake explains.

Fionna sighs and murmures an affirmative answer.

Marshall gets close to her and whispers in her ear. "At the end of the party come to see me at my house. I want to show you something"

Fionna swallows and nodds, feeling how her face gets red by moments. Then the vampire, goes away with his umbrella, or that's how he calls it, on his way home.

The blondie wishes he could stay under the light of the sun, so he could enjoy the party too. But well, she will see him again at night so is not as bad as it could be.

"Fi, c'mon" Starts Cake.

Everybody is hidden waiting to surprise Fionna, but she doesn't know when it's going to be so she follows Cake in silence, when she notices something.

"Cake I've forgotten my sword at the tree house. I think I should get back to-"

"You're going to stay here and enjoy the party with everybody." Cake interrupts her. "Nothing is gonna happen, Fi, stay calm. It's gonna be okay, you'll see it. Also I'm here."

Fionna sighs again. "Okay, then." says not very convinced, although.

At the main hall everything is quiet and dark. But not for too long.

When the two girls go into there, everybody goes out of their hide and exclaimes: "SURPRISEEEEEE!" With a big smile in their faces, and the lights turn on.

All the people are there and all the princes. Lumpy Space Prince, Hot-Dog Prince, Msucle Prince, Slime Prince... Even Flame Prince!

Fionna looks away, when he looks for her with his eyes. She takes a breath and go trough everybody receiving their congratulations with a smile. Finally, she reaches Prince Gumball.

"Hey! Good party, dude"

"Hello Fionna. I-I'm glad you like it" He speaks blushing. "We all have participed here. Marshall Lee too..." Gumball murmures lowering his gaze.

"Well, it seems that everyone is having fun. Good job, Prince." she smiles.

After a while, all the sweet people is dancing and talking beyond the loud music. All are enjoying the party.

Also Cake is dancing romantically with Lord Monochromicorn at the dancing floor. Fionna rolls her eyes and goes out to breath some pure air.

When she reaches the exit, the night has come and she stares the sky full of stars, with shinning eyes. She feels weird without her sword in his bag, but everything is fine, just like Cake had said that morning. Yes. There are no worries.

Suddenly, something moves behind some trees in the forest next to the castle. Fionna stays still and waits to something to happen to make a move.

Then someone hits Fionna's head by her back, making her faint with a little groan, and everything gets darker for the adventuress.

Cake looks for her blondie friend in the party, but she is not able to find her anywhere. She can see Prince Gumball looking for someone too. Is he looking for Fionna, like her?

"Hey, Prince, have you seen Fionna? I can't find her, and I'm getting worried..."

"Maybe, she's with..." He starts lowing his gaze. "... you know, Marshall."

Cake denies with a head move. "She'd tell me. But I'm going to the vampire's house to be sure. If I don't come back in fiveteen minutes..."

"I'll tell the guards to look for her, don't worry."

Cake perceives worry in Gumball's eyes. She can guess what is happening with those three, but she prefers to be apart. Is not her business.

_'I am fine with my sexy Lord Monochromicorn'_ She thinks with a smile, going out of the party.

When she's in the forest, makes hersef biggest and in five minutes she has arrived to Marshall's house.

_"Fi, why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me..." _

_'Marshall...?' _

She is in the darkness. There isn't anything, there isn't anyone... She gets scared, and begins to run, trying to escape of wherever she is.

_'Caaaaaaaake!' _

There's no answer.

_'Caaaaake! I'm heeeere!'_ She continues shouting.

_'Please... I'm... Glob, where am I?'_ Fionna stops running and pants, falling on her knees.

_'Marshall... Please... come quickly...'_ And then everything gets dark again.

Marshall stops playing his guitar, and looks through the window.

_'Fionna... Where are you?'_

He stills waiting for her in his house, but the girl hasn't come yet, and he's getting nervous. Maybe Cake has caught her escaping from the party.

A smirk appears at his face, amused by that idea.

And then, someone knocks the door.

"I thought you were going to plant me, blon-" He starts to say when notices someone is in the door, but he interrupts himself when he sees who is, actually.

He frowns.

"Cake...?"

"She's not here, isn't she?"

He looks at her, pursing his lips.

"Nop"

"Oh Glob..." she murmures, sighting.

"What's happened? She's not at the party?" Now he's interested.

"Well... She was! I don't know where the glob she has taken her ass, but I can't find her anywhere. Do you have any idea?"

It's such cold that she thinks that her fingers are going to fall from her hand.

Wait.

_It's cold._

Fionna wakes up, finally, and looks around, rubbing her eyes. She's in an ice jail, in the ice castle, or at least that's what it seems. But... Where is the Ice Queen?

"What-"

"Oh, you have woken up. I thought that you would be asleep more time... Well. It doesn't matter." The voice comments.

Then Fionna's eyes get focus in what she has in front of her and she sees who has captured her.

Fi opens her eyes as someone has punched her in the face.

"WHAT THE GLOB IS THIS?!" She shouts out of herself.

It's not possible. That's... just crazy!

The other person smiles and blinks.

It's like a Fionna's double, exactly like her.

"Hello you too, Fionna. Or should I say... Hello me!" Her double sings softly.

Fionna gets dizzy and pinches herself, making sure it's not a dream or something like that.

"You are... me...?"

She feels as she is reflected in a mirror, and she's looking her reflection in this. But... Oh, it's not as simple as that, unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2 (Fiolee)

Hey, I'm back, guys! How do you do?

I just have finished my exams so I'm going to be here for a loooong time, and obviously, I'll do more fanfics. The fact is... Here's the second chapter of Fiolee. This is going to be longer, and well, I'll try to describe better the places, the thoughts..., you know, all of that.

Please comment, that'll help me to know if I'm doing it well or not, and get better!

By the way, thank you for read this and for the support.

Sooooo, hope you like this.

Here we go!

It's getting late, and the night is dark enough to discuss in whispers about plans.

Marshall and Cake had been talking about suppositions of where Fionna can be, but they're not sure about those, actually. Cake had gone just a few moments ago murmuring and thinking out loud, wondering where her friend is. She was going to look for her in the party and in the sourroundings, with Gumball's help. And Marshall's now spinning around his house while flying, and frowning.

"Fuck... Where the hell can you be at, Fi?" He speaks to himself. Marshall groans, bothered.

Finally, he goes out of his house and flies through the forest looking carefully for a white bunny hat in a yellow head. It's kinda shameful but Fionna's hat has always remembered him to a bunny. That makes appear a smirk in his lips. When he thinks about Fionna is always the same sensation. Like a shiver going through his back, and he usually finds himself covering his lips with his hand, blushed. It's such... _shameful_. Yep. That's the word.

He goes faster, fearing the worst, and getting more nervous if that's possible.

"Fionna... I'll find you, no matter how."

The vampire has a strange feeling about all that, but he continues looking for her.

"You know? I think this is the best time I've ever had" The double laughs.

"Who the glob are you? The best time you've ever had? Kidnape me? Oh, yeah, you've won the very big price!" Fionna says ironically rolling her eyes. "What do you pretend with all of this? You must love me a lot because of your costume..."

"Oh, yeah, I really like you, you're my best friend, don't you? I'm you. Well, you are me. Hum... Well, maybe I have to follow your game's rules... Then, okay, I guess it's fine. I'll let it be."

"Game? Rules? What are you talking about?" Fionna is dizzy and she can hardly handle that crazy conversation with her double. 'What it's going on? I just want... to come back to my birthday party with everybody. Oh, Glob, did I say that? Well... I think that's better than this.' She thinks getting up. She grabs the ice bars of her jail and she looks at her double's eyes. There's something wrong with them, they are blue like hers but... They're different.

An idea has been around her mind all the time, but she's not sure at all about it. She has never seen the Ice Queen do that kind of things, like turn into other people. It's not her style. She's more of destroy and freeze everything she finds in her way with her ice powers, or demand someone to destroy things in her place.

One moment...

Hero double wears no crown. If she's the Ice Queen then, how is she controlling her body?, because that's not only make-up and new clothes. There's magic too. Though...

Her hat! It has to be that!

The adventuress must find the way to get over her and take off her crown, if she's Ice Queen, of course. If it's not , Fionna'd wishes it's a dream because she woldn't know what to do.

'Marshall, Cake... Where are you, guys?'

"It's time to go." Her double says with a smile, emocionated. "The party awaits me." She laughs again and she walks to the exit. She wears the same clothes as Fionna, she has the same hat, the same hair, and the same bag. But there isn't sword. 'Then I'm not the only one who forgets her sword, huh? Oh well, maybe yes.' She waits 'til she's gone and then she looks for her double's sword. 'See, Cake? Now I need my sword, and I don't have it. Told ya. But if she's me... Anyway, I'm going to use my sword, then there's nooo problem.'

"It has to be somewhere... " Fionna murmures.

Then Fionna realizes about something. "Oh, no... She goes to the party. What is she going to do?"

When Cake arrives at the party again, she tells Lord Monochromicorn all the assumpt, and he agrees to keep looking for Fionna because she could be in trouble.

"Yeah... You know how is she. Obviously, if she's not with Marshall or me, she's in trouble."

Lord Monochromicorn smiles and hugs her (he rolls around Cake), and he nods. 'That's right, babe. But, don't worry, she's strong. She'll be fine. I'll go to tell Gumball about this' he says in his... hum... weird language. Yes.

Lumpy Space Prince gets over Cake and he . "Girl, where's Fionna? I wanted to dance with her some slow song. Youuuu knoooow..." He says pronuncing carefully the two last words and raising his eyebrows twice.

Cake blinks and then Prince Gumball rescues her from LSP and takes her appart to talk quietly.

"You didn't find her, isn't it? Lord Monochromicorn told me about it. What did Marshall Lee say?"

"He said that he'll look for her too but he doesn't know anything neither. I think they were going to meet at night in his house but she hasn't been with Marshall 'til morning."

Gumball makes a grimace and sighs.

"I see..."

"Hey, you're okay? Don't be upset because of that, buddie, they're just friends. At least, I think so." Cake tries to relax him. He seems jealous of Marshall. Cake knows what Fionna feels for Gumball and it's only friendship, she thinks of him like a good friend. Just that.

With Marshall is different. She's more sheepish, she's like almost a normal girl. She blushes and she gets nervous, it can be observed only looking at her. Or at him.

Marshall's not as transparent as Fionna, and also he's a little bit twisted, but he'll always help when it's because of Fionna. It's obvious, they're in love with each other but no one admits it.

'I will punch them later.' She could tell Fionna that Marshall loves her but... Oh, Glob, Cake doesn't know if he is good for Fionna. He's immortal, he's a vampire, he's... Fionna is just a kid and she's... She's her kid, her sister. She must protect her, and maybe from Marshall Lee.

"But... Have you thought of Ice Queen?" Asks Gumball Prince, removing her from her thoughts.

"We haven't seen her since two weeks ago when she tried to freeze the candy people, you know. But, if she had kidnapped Fi, she would kidnapped me too. She knows that if she does something to Fionna I'll go to rescue her, and also I'll kick her ass. I have discarded her from the beginning, she's not that stupid. Or, hope so." Cake explains, thinking about her own words. In fact, she hasn't looked in Ice castle, maybe Fionna's in there.

"I think we should go to be sure, just in case."

"No. I'll go. You stay here with the candy people. I think this would be not a good new for them if they realize of what has happened." Cake says.

"Okay, then... Be careful, Cake." Gumball demands her, worried.

"Of, course." She answers going through the candy people in the party, reaching the exit.

Marshall hits a tree, angry. He can't find Fi anywhere. Why? That far is she?

'Oh, man, why she couldn't stay still like a good little girl?'

He lands on the grass at the outskirts of the forest and he laids his back on a tree, sighing. He's so tired that he could sleep for one whole day.

"Crap, Fionna, you're such a troublemaker, has anyone told ya that?" He says to the nothing stirring his hair with his right hand.

After a moment he starts to walk again, but he stops when he sees a shadow walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

A white bunny hat on a yellow head.

He feels a huge sensation of relief and flies in his direction. When he arrives at her side, he hugs her making her surprise. She's tense, that's strange in her. She's usually very relaxed and easy-going.

When he look her more carefully, he frowns. "Fionna...?" He asks tilting his head, a bit confused. "We were all worried. I was worried. Where the fuck did you-?" he interrupts himself when he realizes about his face.

"Hum..."She says with lost gaze. She seems not very sure of who is he, in fact.

Fionna's double blinks and she looks Marshall's eyes with curiosity.

Then, without warning, she kisses him in the lips, softly.

Marshall opens his eyes, as surprised as he could be, blushed. He didn't expect that.

She gets appart of him and she smiles. "We're good friends, aren't we? Good friends love each other. You love me, and I love you too. This is right." She says almost like a robot.

Cake walks getting further from de Candy Kingdom, she's now crossing the gates of the castle.

She sees in the distance two figures speaking normally, but then something happens.

The one in the left gets closer to the other and kisses him.

Cake raises an eyebrow, but when she comes closer just for curiosity she stops walking, and she gets paralized.

"F-Fionna...?" She murmures. She... has just kissed Marshall Lee.

When Cake realizes of that, she blinks.

"WHAT. THE. GLOB. IS. HAPPENING. HERE." She shouts half angry and half surprised.

Fionna's back, but...

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GIRL? Oh, Glob.' Cake thinks feeling a little heartattack because of the impresssion.

Marshall covers his lips with his hand and frowning yet, he stares at Fionna.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Fionna?"

In that preciss moment he hears Cake's shout.

"Oh, dude... Are you kidding?" Marshall rolls his eyes.

It'd be a huge problem if Cake notices that's not Fionna. Surely, she'll get hysterical and she will go up and down looking for the real Fionna, or maybe, she will hit the fake Fionna 'til she says where the real is. 'Well, that's not that bad... I guess.'

Cake reaches they two and Fionna looks at her with a smile. "Cake!"

Marshall expects Cake to hug Fionna smiling like her, but she doesn't do anything. She just stares at Fionna, like evaluating if she is her.

The vampire swallows and waits for her next move. The fake Fionna didn't answer his question, because of Cake. What does she pretend? Who is she in reality?

Cake sighs and rolls her eyes. "You're crazy, girl. Where did you put your ass? We have to talk about something." She says, quietly.

'Glob, she hasn't notice it.' Marshall thinks, he doesn't know if dissapointed or relieved.

'When Fionna kissed me I felt cold, I just... felt cold. Nothing more. Fionna's lips cannot taste like that. They're warm, and they surely taste like strawberries and chocolate, or something like that, and she, the real Fionna, would never do that that directly (kiss him) without blushing. And her eyes... Those weren't hers. This Fionna's cold as ice, is like... a doll.' He continues in his mind. 'Who is she? Where is Fionna?'

And this is the end of chapter 2. I'm emocionated, I want to write the third chapter now, because OMG you know, but well, I'll wait to see if you like it (let me know pleaaase).

So, that's all. For now.

There'll be more, for sure.

By now, bye bye, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people, this is chapter three. Hope you're liking it, well, here it is._

-x-

**"MARSHALL..."**

Fionna looks around her ice jail and sees something moves in the outside. She takes two steps back, ready to deffend herself someway, even knowing the fact that she's into the ice jail.

Then the bulge goes towards her and she can see exactly what it is.

It's her salvation!

"Gunther!" Fionna exclames with a smile, relieved.

The penguin tilts his head and says "Wek", and starts to peck at the ice bars of the jail from the outside of this.

"Hey, Gunther, do you know where is my double's sword?"

Gunther stares at her for a while and finally he decides to look for what she has asked him. He finds a pink sword behind the Ice Queen's battery. In that moment, Fionna remembers her. Where the glob is she? She hasn't seen her for two weeks more or less. Is she in holiday or something like that?

"Great! Please, help me to escape, Gunther!" The adventuress demands the penguin.

The animal stares the girl again and says "Wek" with indifference. He gets closer the jail and gives the sword to Fionna through the ice bars. She takes it and she thanks him.

Then Gunther goes to a door that goes to the Ice Queen's library. And he stands there and he pecks at the closed door, while Fionna hits the ice bars with the sword making them break.

"Got ya! "

-x-

"Hey, there's Fionna, guys!" Lumpy Space Prince shouts all over the party. "Hey, lady, do you want to dance with this hooooooooooooooot prince?" He says raising his eyebrows a lot of times.

Fionna blinks, and she shrugs. "Why not?"

Both of them go to the dance floor and start to dance.

Marshall and Cake have split up of her and, the vampire has said to Gumball to come with them. They go out, to the corridor, and Marshall crosses his arms on his chest.

"She's not Fionna."

"Of course, she's Fionna. Have you drank too much red today?" Answers Cake.

"C'mon guys, let's talk seriously. What is happening?" Starts Gumball. "Tell me about it."

"She has ki-" Goes Marshall but he's interrupted by Cake.

"She has kicked Ice Queen's ass and now she's back. That's all. She's Fi, our Fionna, there's no more to talk about."

Marshall looks Cake frowning and narrow his eyes, sospecting. "Cake, you're not a good lier. Oh, wait, are you even Cake? She's not her! You saw it! She wouldn't do that..."

_'Oh, Glob, you're dissapointed, aren't you?'_ Cake thinks, a little bit upset. _'Marshall doesn't believes Fionna has kissed him like is nothing wrong about it, he thinks she was more... innocent. At least, that's what it seems to me. Maybe he thinks she cared more about him. Well... I thought it too, actually. But, talking truth... She's weird now. There's something...'_

Gumball's gaze goes from one to another trying to guess what happened in reality, he knows there's something that they don't want him to know, or at least Cake doesn't. But there'd be reasons for that, so he's gonna let it be, by the moment.

"Guys, guys... Relax. I think she's ok, I don't see any problem in Fionna. Marshall, why do you think she's not-?"

"Tsch... SHE KISSED ME." He raises his voice without pacience to the bewildered look of Gumball. "She woud never do that..." Marshall says kepping his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Cake lows her gaze and she sighs, feeing a shiver. _'Oh, c'mon... Stupid Marshall... Now Gumball..."_

Gumball blinks and tries to take a breath. "Oh... So, that was the thing..." He tries to smile unconcernedly. "Then, she's fine! It's alright! Marshall, don't misspend that. She's an amazing girl, you should keep her love safe." His smile widens and he turns his back to his friends. "Excuse me, I'm tired. I need some sleep. I'll say goodbye to my guests and then you'll be in charge of the party. Good night, guys."

And then he goes into the party, he says some words used like excuses to go earlier to his room. Cake swallows and punchs Marshall's stomach.

"You're a freak, man! How could you say it like that?" Cake gets angry and she clenches her fists.

"Ok, I got it, kitty, I have been a jerk, but someday he'll gonna know it. You allows him too much only because he's the Prince." Marshall looks away, bothered.

"He's our friend, Marshall... And, man, he likes Fionna, you have hurt him with that."

"I don't care about those stupid things. Also, she didn't take that seriously, so why would I do it?" Marshall says flying getting away from Cake.

"Hey! What are you gonna do?" Cake asks him before he leaves.

"I'll keep looking for that stupid and troublemaker blondie girl called Fionna."

-x-

She sighs and she suits her hat. "What is it, Gunther? There's anything in there?" She asks Gunther, but it's not like if he's going to answer, so she pushes the door and it opens with a moan. Fionna pokes out and she turns to the penguin. "There's nothing, dude."

Gunther rolls his eyes and he walks through the door. Fionna follows him and then he hears something like a groan. Fionna swallows and she tenses her muscles ready to fight if it's necessary, with the sword in her hands.

When they get into the tunnel that goes to Ice Queen's library they see something move in the depth of the tunnel, in a catwalk that branches off the path to a dark cave.

In the coin of this Fionna sees something in a sac. Gunther gets closer to it and says "Wek." again, telling Fionna to open the sac.

She does it and her eyes open wide.

"Oh, Glob..." That's the only thing that Fionna can say.

-X-

_' I'll go to Ice Queen's castle. Maybe she has had the idea of kidnappe her. Who knows...' _ Thinks Marshall while he's flying towards the real Fionna. He doesn't know what's going on yet, but he's going to descover it soon, for sure.

"Marshall, wait!" A voice says behind him.

He knows who is, but the vampire doesn't turn to her. She has been following him all the way.

"What do you want, fake?"

Fionna raises an eyebrow. "What's the glob with you, dude? Are you bothered because of that kiss? I thought you were gonna like it..." She murmures blushing, and lowering her gaze, stop walking.

_'Tsch... Don't try to fix it, doll.'_

"Huh...? That? Oh, no. That wasn't even a kiss, sweetie, that was just a formality, right? It doesn't matter, actually. I'm leaving because I've got tired of waiting to something to happen." Marshall says looking at her empty blue eyes. _'Fuck...'_ He really misses Fionna. HER Fionna.

"Oh, you are going to kill some monsters, then? I go with you!"

He laughs softly.

"I'm a monster. I don't kill other monsters, it goes against my principales."

"Oh... I see. Then... I must fight against you, Marshall Lee."

"Ha! Really? Well, first you have reach me, fake." He says with a tinkle in his voice, flying higher.

Fionna stares at him and she frowns. Then, she starts to run to Ice Queen's castle.

-X-

"ICE QUEEN?!"

"Hmpfhmpfhpmf!" Ice Queen says or... tries to.

"Why are you tied like that?"

Ice Queen raises an eyebrow. She is gagged so she can't speak, also her hands and feet are tied.

"Oh... Well , I guess it's best this way. Sorry not sorry." She shrugs. "Now tell me what have you done, crazy woman who thinks she's a queen only because she wears crown." Fionna ends ironically.

Ice Queen rolls her eyes while Gunther takes off the mouth what doesn't let her speak. "Oh, so funny, my friend... I guess you're talking about your... Hum..."

"Double? Copy?"

"Twin."

Fionna sighs with indifference.

"Well, it's not all my fault, okay? I was just doing an experiment with your DNA. You didn't want to be my best friend, neither wanted Cake, so I thought that if I created my own friends..." Ice Queen explains murmuring.

Fionna lows her gaze, feeling a little guilty about that.

"Oh..."

"But then that Fionna went mad and she started saying that she was better than the other Fionna, you, and that she was more able to kick some monsters. She wanted to..."

Fionna completes her sentence: "... pretend to be me."

"But she's like almos a robot, she doesn't know the meaning of the feelings, the good, or the responsability. She only knows what I had told her about you and the rest of the people." Ice Queen says really upset. She looks very sad.

Fionna puts her thinking face and looks at Ice Queen, more interested. "Then if you created her... Why did she tie you? You're nearly a mum to her, right?"

"Well, when I told her about the monsters and all the bad you go against, she thought I was a monster too, because I kidnappe Princes and all that stuff. Like if it were that bad!"

"IT IS, FREAK!" Fionna rolls her eyes. "Anyway, she just wants to supplant me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Then she went to the party to do that. Oh, Glob, this is just crazy..." The blondie sighs and she puts her hands at her waist, thinkins about all of that.

"Oh, I didn't mention it but, she also thinks Marshall is a monster because he's a vampire, you know, but I tried to make her understand that you like each other. I don't if she got it..." She says as it weren't important.

"WHAT? Then she'll try to kill him!" Fionna runs towards the exit. "I have to stop her."

"Hey! You're not going to untie me?"

Silence.

"Fionna?"

"Wek." Gunther talks, staring at her.

"Well, I guess I deserve it."

-X-

_The next chapter will be more romantical than these others, because of the end of the story, so (*^*) _

_Oh, and thank you to the ones that gave follow to the history. Love you guys!_

_See ya, in the next chapter!_


End file.
